


Sort of Meet Cute

by agentspace



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: B99 x Mr. Robot, Crossover, F/M, Gen, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentspace/pseuds/agentspace
Summary: Nine-Nine was hacked again and Gina decided to call outside help.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Rosa Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sort of Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic has been sitting in my drafts for Lord knows how long but I finally had the courage to post it. I’ve always wanted to do this fic since I’m a fan of B99 and Mr. Robot and I just have a feeling they exist in the same universe. I hope I did this crossover justice and ya'll will like it :)

  
Darlene decided to hack the Nine-Nine’s system due to boredom yesterday. I learned about it through my forum contacts the next day. There was this forum user looking for someone who can undo a hack, so I decided to help out. Then I hacked the user and found out about Gina.

I told them to meet me at the Red Wheelbarrow, which is just a few minutes away from the Nine-Nine. I came there first, trying to calm my nerves. I saw them coming inside and sat on a table. After taking a deep breath, I walked towards them and sat across their table. They were a little startled.

_Relax, Elliot. This is just like when you first met Rohit._

“You’re Flipper86?” Rosa Diaz started, breaking my reverie. I nodded.

“Yeah. And you must be Detective Rosa Diaz and Gina Linetti,” I replied. Gina failed to conceal her shock about my knowledge. We never mentioned each other's names. Rosa seemed alarmed, but she was better at quickly hiding it than Gina.

"Yes, we are. Let’s go,” Rosa said and we left. I know they sent Terry Jeffords to follow us, but I didn’t mention it. I don’t want to scare them even more. Poor Gina. She must have been too desperate that’s why she turned to Reddit even though people might just fool her there.

“So, what’s your name, Flipper86?” Gina asked.

“I’m Elliot.”

“Elliot what?” she pressed on.

“Alderson.”

“What do you do?” she continued, turning on me.

“I’m a tech,” I replied blandly.

After that exchange, the rest of the ride was silent. Sometimes, I’d look at Rosa and catch her glancing too. That felt nice. She’s attractive and you know that feeling when someone attractive looked at you even for a second? That’s how I felt.

Detective Rosa Diaz. I decided to hack her when I saw her profile at the NYPD site. The elusive and tough. The one who changes her name every time she moves from one apartment to another. The one who attended medical school, business school, and flying school…then decided to be a cop. Interesting...

  
We arrived at the precinct and Rosa introduced me to Captain Holt and the rest of the team. I know them already, but I pretended that I didn’t. I dug some things about them, but no dirt so far. Unless you consider Jake Peralta’s cheap date ideas as dirt. Or Amy’s fascination with Daniel Craig’s hands.

“Mr. Alderson—“ Captain Holt started.

“Just Elliot. I feel uncomfortable when people call me that,” I interjected.

“Elliot, our system was attacked today. I hope that you can help us,” Holt said.

I know. Darlene hacked you.  
“What’s the problem? I asked, feigning innocence.

I found myself zoning out while he answered about his precinct’s problems. This precinct has a weak and old system, that’s why it was easy for Darlene to wreck a little havoc inside the Nine-Nine. As far as I know, Savant, an acquaintance in some forums, hacked them before. They hired him after that incident but he is in vacation now. Darlene’s hack was pretty heavy for the remaining tech guys to handle, that’s why Gina tried to look for outside help.

“Elliot, can you help us?” Holt asked in a stern voice, snapping me back to reality.

“Yes, I guess,” I mumbled.

“If it’s possible, I hope you can finish the job by today. We’re now behind work and people are complaining. Detective Peralta and Sergeant Jeffords will look after you.”

I nodded and was met by Jake Peralta and Terry Jeffords. After introducing themselves, they led me to the IT department and everyone inside was panicking. Jeffords introduced me to everyone. I nodded in acknowledgment and we started working. All I have to do is restart the system.

Time to fix Darlene’s mess.

* * *

  
Jake asked me if I can go down to the IT department and babysit our new guy. He told me that he seemed to be my type and Gina also teased me about it. It was annoying, but I hesitantly agreed.

True, I find Elliot attractive. I’ve been glancing at him during the car ride on the way here. Jake’s right. Elliot’s my type. Weird guys. I went down to the IT department and saw the Sarge, looking after them. Elliot stood out among them, giving instructions to everyone. I’m surprised, I should say. He came off as timid and silent when we met him earlier and yet when he’s in his element…hmm…  
I guess first impressions do not really last.

“Hey, Rosa,” Terry greeted. I patted his shoulder in acknowledgment.

“I told Jake not to play matchmaker. I really don’t trust this guy,” he complained.

“I do. Elliot’s kind of good-looking, Sarge. When I first saw him, there’s something intriguing about him. Something dark but very interesting,” I admitted.

“Damn, Rosa!”

It turns out, Jake wanted me to look after the IT for updates and also to play matchmaker with me and Elliot. Terry was a little reluctant to leave me there alone, but he budged. I shrugged and he went off. Elliot looked at the door and saw me. I think he smiled a little. I nodded at him and he continued working.

In what seemed to be hours, I went up to Elliot to ask for an update.

“System will be running again after half an hour. I think you guys should have a better funding on the IT department. This is so easy for hackers to play...” he advised.

I didn’t catch the last few things he said because I was too busy studying the way he talks, those lazy eyes looking at me…

“Rosa?” Elliot called. Shit. My mind must have wandered too far.

The way my name rolls off his tongue...

“Yeah?”

“I said it’ll be over by half an hour,”

“I heard. So, um…”

“What?” he asked.

“Do you want to have a drink after this?” I invited. _Please say yes._

“Yeah, sure,” he agreed.

“I’ll see you later,” I smiled lightly and he went back to work.

* * *

  
_Did she just ask me out? Did I say yes? You heard it too, right? Did I say yes?_

After half an hour, I went up to the main precinct and saw everyone finally working. I went to Captain Holt’s office to give an update and a little advice about his IT department. After that, I went to Rosa’s table.

“Hey,” she greeted. “Ready to go?”

“Yes,” I said. She collected her things and we went to Shaw’s.

_This could be a start of something different for me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts! :)


End file.
